


Long Night

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, I don't mind, M/M, Stiles is in a state, This town loves Derek, dub-con, nope - Freeform, stiles not so much, there is making out, we went a little graphic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets back home, takes a bath, some pain pills, and hallucinates Derek.  Only, maybe not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is late in the night, sorry about that. There's some making out, not sorry about that. ;) I've found out that my Stiles is not a bath person. I think my Derek might be.
> 
> As usual, written, posted, not edited. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, added a dub-con tag because of one half of the pairing mostly being high on medication.

Stiles had had a very long night. After getting a talking to from Mrs. McCall, he got six stitches in his hand and a bottle of some drugs he was instructed to take sparingly, and not before he got home. His father was out by the time he was in the house having left him a note saying he was going to be gone all night, don’t wait up, he’d better be okay or Dad was going to kill him. Stiles looked down at his hand and shrugged. He could probably keep it covered up enough that his father would never know.

Maybe.

He trudged up the stairs pulling his shirt off of himself and tossing it into his bedroom as he passed the door. Then he wandered into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a moment. His eyes were bloodshot and red rimmed from crying, skin pale and there were bits of blood all over him. Reaching for his pants, he opened them and tossed them on the ground, stripping fully so he could crawl into the bath. Usually he didn’t like to take a bath, reserving that for when he wanted to soak and relax, but tonight he didn’t think he could keep the stitches clean and dry if he took a shower. He was just too fucking tired.

It was hard not to run through everything that had happened that night as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. It wasn’t like Derek ever really fussed over him, but he was Stiles’ boyfriend, he was supposed to fawn over him when he was hurt, right? Wasn’t that the right action? A lot of “are you okay”s followed with some, “is there anything I can do?”’s and maybe a kiss and a hug because Stiles was alive after all. Stiles didn’t think he was asking for too much to want a hug and a kiss.

He might want the cuddles because he was tired and achy and pissed. It might have nothing at all to do with the Alpha Pack and all that. Crawling into the tub he opened the bottle of pills and pulled two out, washing them down with the water that hadn’t reached hot yet pouring into the tub. He drank several handfuls of water and then closed the bottle and tossed them onto his pants. Stiles wanted to clean off his body and then go the fuck to bed. Maybe sleep for several days, but he doubted he would do that. Nothing ever worked out the way he wanted.

Washing was always difficult when he had to nurse an injury, something that he was realizing more and more as time was going on, but he managed most of it without too much aggravation. By the time he was leaving the tub, possibly hours later Stiles wasn’t sure, he had mostly clean hair and his body was no longer bloody. Or sweaty. Or even dirty. Except for his hand, he figured his hand would be dirty for days. Stitches. He giggled and then sighed.

Those were good drugs. Stiles couldn’t feel a thing.

The bath mat soaked up quite a bit of water as he stumbled out of the tub, and he grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. Not even bothering to dry his hair, he walked out of the bathroom and right into his bedroom, falling against the bed and closing his eyes with a sigh. He was so tired.

Which was of course when he heard Derek’s voice, lightly calling him. Again and again until Stiles opened his eyes and saw Derek’s face floating near him. Stiles couldn’t fully tell if the face was attached to a body.

“What?” he asked irritably. He’d been mostly asleep. Actually, he was only pretty sure about that, he might have been fully asleep.

“Stiles, good, I was afraid something was wrong,” Derek said with a sigh, and he backed away. Well, Derek did, and so did Derek number two and Derek number three. There were three Derek’s, and Stiles thought that was vastly unfair because if he was with one Derek, who was getting the other two?

He might have asked that out loud because Derek’s face pinched together and he waved two hands in front of Stiles. “Can you see my hand?” Derek asked, and Stiles snorted.

“Of course I can see your hands Derek. What do you want though, because I’m tired and I have six stitches which you don’t even care about because you’re too interested in your little beta’s and not interested in me, so…” he trailed off, not sure what he had been saying anymore.

“I care about you,” Derek said, and he leaned down to kiss Stiles.

That was nice. Warm, stubbly, and the tongue that swiped across his lips was wet in all the best ways, and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and kissed him back. He was pretty sure he was kissing, his mouth was moving and he was absolutely moaning because he was hard now, maybe because Derek’s hand was on him and it felt so good.

Derek broke away and Stiles thought this was the best dream ever because for certain Derek wouldn’t be here right after not caring about him at all if this was real life. He gasped out when Derek’s lips found a nipple and sucked it into his mouth.

“Yeah,” Stiles gasped, reaching down with his good hand to clutch at Derek’s hair. “Yeah, Derek, yeah.” This was the best jerk off session he’d ever had. So vivid, even if he was fairly sure that there was more than one Derek.

The wet and warm left his nipple and trailed further down, licking into Stiles’ belly and sucking at the edge. He had an innie and was fairly proud of it because it looked great on his body, swirling and perfectly shaped and he even had a light trail of dark hair growing under it and heading down. A trail that Derek seemed intent currently on kissing and licking.

“Don’t stop,” Stiles moaned as he reached for his dick, fingers wrapping around the base. Derek’s lips curved up on his skin and then he was kissing across a hip and then nipping Stiles’ fingers out of the way to lick up. Shuddering and moaning, Stiles closed his eyes on the swirling room and instead focused on the sensations of tongue lapping at the tip of his dick. Then on the warmth as that mouth opened and sucked him down.

“Fuck!” Stiles gasped. He had no sense of anything other than hot warmth, tight friction and solid hands on his hips keeping him from bucking up. It felt so wonderful, and he was coming so hard and so fast. His body was completely weightless and he fell back breathing hard, floating somewhere not connected to his skin at all.

There was a couple of mumbled words being said into his hip, but Stiles couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t hear anything over the rushing sound in his ears and the heartbeat pounding somewhere in his temple.

“I wish it was always perfect like this,” Stiles thought he might have whispered, but he didn’t remember anything else for a long time.

Until the morning, when he opened his eyes as a soft breeze floated over his naked skin. With a groan, he sat up and looked down. Stubble burn was stretched out across his lower stomach and hips. Spreading his legs he saw more marks on the inside of his thighs. One hand reached down and he could almost feel Derek’s lips on his dick. Wait. What?

Blinking several times, he looked around the room. His clothes from the bathroom were in his bedroom, tucked under his desk so his father wouldn’t see them right away. Glancing at his nightstand he saw the bottle of pills tucked behind the kleenex box. His bedroom door was closed and all the lights were off. Derek was gone, if he’d been there really the night before, which, judging from the red marks that were mostly faded across his skin, Stiles was fairly sure he had been.

Oh no, no, no, that was not going to float with Stiles. Coming to see him while he was completely floating on pain pills and making out, hot though Stiles thought it might have been (he couldn’t really remember much except for floating around blue and green clouds but he wasn’t sure that had actually happened.) wasn’t the same thing as apologizing and groveling, which was something Derek needed to do.

Now he had to grovel even more. Possibly crawl across broken glass. Maybe swear to never do that sort of thing again.

He glanced out the window and felt his face flush. There was absolutely no cum on his skin, which meant that Derek had licked him completely clean, or washed him off afterwords. At least he was sweet about things. Yeah, Stiles thought he’d make Derek do it again, and possibly again, to make up for doing it first when Stiles wasn’t fully aware.


End file.
